Dragons
by WillowTeen27
Summary: After a century of depression Edwards world comes crashing down when his past shows up on his door step. Will it break him even more or make him something into new? True colors will be revealed and trusts will be broken. How will the Cullens deal with this new development together when its tearing them apart? Vamps & Other Creatures. E&B all the way. Mostly T, But M just to be safe
1. Prologue

**This is just a little something I came Up with that i jus needed to put out there.**

**Basically Edward had a past that no one was aware of and has kept it a secret all this time from everyone except Carlisle. There is a plot some twists, but pretty straightforward. Not much drama because I a new writer and I'm not really into that story is a bit OOC with all characters.**

**Leave a review and let me now what you think. I promise to try to make this as good as I can and use some suggestions thrown my way. This story is all Edward's POV it might be some outside POV because I'm not that good and completely new at the whole writing thing, but we'll see how it works. So bear with me and try not to be too harsh.**

**My updates will come once a week because I'm still in high school preparing for college ang exams are coming up. So really I will update as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the twilight status, just the plot. **

* * *

**Prologue(EPOV)  
**

My Family and I have been staying in Denali for a year now. I have also been fending off Tanya Denali for the same amount of time. Everyone, besides Carlisle, Esme, and myself, think it's funny and only encourage her to keep pursuing me. They think I am lonely and a prude, so they think I should loosen up and just have at her. They also believe that I am a virgin and that I have no interests in girls because none of them seem to hold my attention. But they are wrong. I have not confirmed nor denied my sexuality to anybody, and they've all made assumptions.

Only Carlisle knows the truth. He knows everything about me because he was there before I awoke in this life. Carlisle is the only one who knows why I don't date, why I'm depressed all the time, that I am indeed not a virgin, and that I am much more than the vampire and son that I pretend to be.

In a family full of vampires with abilities such as ours, it's hard to keep secrets. Especial when they have to know everything that's going on and will do anything to get the information. But Carlisle and I have managed to keep everything a secret all this time, and it's all about to come out in the open. Because she's finally back. Because she found me again after all this time. Because after a century of separation the love of my existence showed up on our door step and turning my world upside down once again. My Love. My Life. My Best-Friend. My Wife. Isabella Marie Masen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Please leave a review. I really need some advice on my writings to make it better. Remember I'm new at this so please be gentle.**

** Sorry for the language, being in high school it's like a second language now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight. All hail Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's the same damn thing every day for the past year now. I go down stairs make my presence known and disappear (or hide) for the rest of the day. Ever since we moved back to Denali, Eleazar and his family have been coming over every day. Either they come here I we go there, or should I say my family goes there because there is no way in hell I'd go there willingly. Carlisle and Esme understand. The rest of them can kiss my ass if they think otherwise.

"Oh Eddieeeee. Where are you sweetheart? Won't you come keep me company?" Tanya screeched through the house. That bitch is completely delusional and won't leave me the hell alone, hence why I'm hiding.

I don't want her to find me so I go to my usual hiding spot in my closet and close the door. My closet is special. When Esme fist bought this house, and finished decorating and remodeling it, I built me another room at the back of my closet to get some privacy (cause lord knows I have so much to hide). I think Alice knows it's here, but she hasn't told anyone and if she did it wouldn't matter, for you can only get in if you know where to look for the key pad and the elaborate combination.

My little space doesn't have much. Only a small twin bed one side and an entertainment center on the other filled with music and books and stereo on shelf with a flat screen hanging over it. The room is sound proof so no sound can get out, but it can get in so I can know what my family is up to. I have caught so many plans and tricks this way and they always get confused and frustrated that I end up knowing their plans. In fact I'm about to bust them again.

"Tanya give it a rest. He's not here. He always leaves after he comes down in the mornings." My sister Rosalie called to her.

"But Rosie I miss him. I haven't seen him since I got here." The bitch whined. God she is infuriating.

"Maybe he is avoiding you. Or he is waiting for you to find him for some special alone time." Alice, that traitor. _Relax brother I'm just trying to get her out of the house; she's starting to grate on my nerves._

"You are so right. I'm going to go look for him. Don't expect us to be back anytime soon."And with that Tanya was out the door, and who knows when she'll be back.

"Alice that wasn't nice to trick her like that. Edward is hiding upstairs." Great now I had Irina defending Tanya. _You should be grateful to have my sister's attention Edward. You are such a prude. Just bang her and get it over with if you're so adverse to her being your mate._

"Irina shut up. You didn't even try to stop her and you know I was lying. You wanted to stop her whining just as much as the rest of us. Edward honestly just get your head out your ass and be with Tanya. Your both lonely and it will save all us the drama and unnecessary torture of this bullshit." and here I considered Alice as my favorite sister.

I came down from my hiding spot once I checked to make sure Tanya was far out of my 'hearing' range to confront them.

"I don't have to do anything that I don't want to. Besides, why would I want to deal with that for the rest of eternity when I can just wait for the right person to along." showing only annoyance at the situation.

"Because you have been alone for so long. There is a good female ass right there literally begging to be taken and your turning it down." is Emmet's smart reply.

"That's a stupid reason. And for your information it took Carlisle two centuries to find his mate when he was in my position, and now look at him and Esme." I pointed out while rolling my eyes. If only they knew the real reason, I bet it will get them to shut the hell up, but I know for a fact that it won't get Tanya off my back.

"That may be true, but you're not Carlisle." Jasper spoke.

"That may be, but I am still his son. He and my parents taught me morals and I will not break them."

Rosalie turned to me with her normal bitchy attitude. "Whatever Edward. Their right, you need to get laid. May it will bring you out of your EMO state and you can actually have a life." _God you look pathetic moping around here all day. It's depressing and goddamn annoying._

She was annoyed! "How many times have we had this conversation? Nothing has changed then, and nothing will change now, so drop it. My personal life has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah yeah. You better get out of here because Tanya's on her back." Alice revealed her vision to me. Tanya will be here in about three minutes.

I rushed upstairs in my hiding spot and just got settled when I the front door open. From the sight in everyone's minds I could see her clothes looked wrinkled and hair a mess with the biggest shit eating grin on her face looking a little flushed.

Kate tried to hide her amusement. "Hey Tanya, by the look of your hair I'd say you found Edward and finally got to loosen up." _That's ridiculous. She's after a guy, vampire no less, and she's fucking around with other guys. Doesn't she know we can smell the human on her or that Edward's scent is still fresh in the room? Wow, my sister is not bright._

Tanya's grin grew bigger. "Yeah I did. He was waiting by a waterfalland I pounced on him." she giggled.

_Wow. Just wow._ was Alice's only reply

_Haha she is so stupid. HAHAHA… _Emmett

_That's just sad. So desperate. Why don't you put the poor girl out of her misery Edward?_ Rosalie

_She is so weird. Her emotions are so in sync with her words and actions. I think she might actually believe what she is saying._ Jasper, shaking his head.

_Poor Edward. I'm so sorry sweetheart. I really hate that you have to go through this._ Carmen and Esme were thinking the same things.

_God I love my sister, but that's just stupid. Doesn't she know that we can all smell what she's been doing? _Kate. She was my only real friend. Sometime she was better than Alice.

_Well damn, how am I suppose to handle this._"Well good for you sister. Itold you he would come around." _I guess that was ok._ Irina the bitch could've said something better.

"Yeah I know. Now I'm going to go wash up and wait for my man to get here in case he wants to go for another round."_When everyone thinks he's already done it and congratulate him on getting me, he'll see that there is nothing holding him back. _And with that Tanya left for her own house.

I didn't feel like going back down there again. So I just tuned them all out and got lost in head. I wonder when all this bull is going to change and be with the one I want again.

* * *

**I now a little cliffy. Let me know what you think of the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry guys. I was studying, stressing, and breaking down over my AP Exams and Final Exams this month, so I didn't update like I wanted to. Please forgive me.**

**But now I am done with High School and am moving onto college. I got except into Saint Louis University and will be leaving for it in July. I can't promise I wil be getting any better with updating my stories, but I just wanted to give you all reassurances that I am far from done with this story.**

**Anyways enough of my excuses, Here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight; just the plot is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2 (3rd POV)

It was another day in the Cullen household. Kate and Alice are reading the fashion magazines and coming up the new ideas; Rosalie, Tanya and Irina are talking about everything and anything; Jasper and Emmet are playing the X-box; Eleazar and Carman are enjoying time to themselves in the other room; Carlisle is at the hospital; Esme is flitting around the house doing anything she can; and Edward is upstairs, in his room this time, reading.

They were all enjoying themselves and the girls just started planning a shopping trip when they heard a car come up the drive. They looked around confused to see if anyone ordered or suspected something. When no one came forward they all turned towards Alice.

"I don't see anything. I can't see who or what it is."Alice admitted a little disgruntled.

Jasper had a frown on his face as well. "I can't get a reading on them either."

They all heard the car door open and close and Esme flitted to the door and opened it to see who it was.

Isabella was driving through Alaska searching through their connection to find her long lost love. It has been a century since she last saw him and she was looking forward to their reunion.

She has spent the last century training, learning, and developing her knowledge of the old ways so she may pass them on to her husband. There was no reason they both had to suffer through the training and he was dying at the time so it was only reasonable for her to go on while he stayed and got well again. But of course things didn't go as they planned and a new compromise had to be made; however, that's a story for another time.

Found the driveway that lead up to the house her love resides. She can sense others within the house and knows that it is his and Carlisle's family and friends; at least she hopes it's them for Edward's letters didn't mention others.

The house was beautiful, made of glass walls that you could barely see through despite its clearness. It had at least three stories and seemed to glow under what little sunlight there was.

Bella parked out front and shut off the engine. She knew she was probably making everyone anxious, but she didn't care. She has waited too long for this union to care what anyone else thought. She got out of her car, ignoring the vampires on the porch, and preceded to get her bags out of the trunk.

The vampires were watching the woman in dark skinny jeans and dark blue blouse place her bags on the side of her car. They were all confused as to who she was and what she was doing, for not one of them knew her.

Finally, Esme, coming out of her stupor, stepped down from the porch and addressed the girl cautiously, yet still polite with a smile," Hello, I am Esme Cullen. How can I help you?"

" Umm…Yes I am looking for someone who lives here, maybe you can help me find him, for I don't see him" answered the girl while looking at the others on the porch.

" Well why don't you tell me there name I can seek them for you"

"His name is-"

" Bella"

When everyone headed outside, Edward stayed in his hide out watching the scene through everyone else's mind. He couldn't help but think that the stranger looked familiar. The hair color, the shape of her curves it was all very familiar, but he couldn't see her face.

It wasn't until Esme went to speak with her that he saw her face. The face that haunts his daydreams. The face he has not seen in almost a century. The face of his beloved. The face of his entire life is standing in his drive way.

'She has come at last. She has finally found him again after all this time.' He could not help thinking over and over.

It was not until she spoke that he came out of his stupor and fled down the stairs at top speed, out the day and nearly shout her name to the heavens.

"Bella!"

* * *

**I know it's short, but i wanted to give you all something before I really get into writing it again.**

**Let me know what you all think. And again I am really sorry for the lack of update, and I really want to go somewhere with this story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post. I have been getting adjusted to college. I passed my first semester with B's and one C, so I'm kind of glad I took a break with this and focus on my studies. I'm going to try and post as many chapters as I can before the semester start and winter break is over. Therefore****the wait is over, here is chapter 4. It's not much, but it was a starting point to get me writing again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3(EPOV)**

It was her. My Isabella was finally standing before me after almost a century and God was she a vision. Longs long that ran for miles, curves I can't wait to wrap my hands around, mahogany colored hair that reached her waist, heart shaped face, deep soulful chocolate brown eyes I remember that are ever changing, and a gorgeous smile that lit her face when she saw me, the same smile I'm sure I'm mirroring. I couldn't get to her fast enough.

In the blink of an eye I was standing before her. She smelled breathe taking, a mixture of freesia, strawberries, and lilies.

Before a word was out of her mouth, I had her pushed back against the car and was kissing her senseless. I didn't care that my family was watching, or that they didn't know who she was, or that they thought I had lost my mind getting involved with a human. Fact is they don't know shit, so I'm not worried about them.

"Edward I missed you too, but maybe I should take my things inside first" she said when I moved down to her neck.

I removed myself from neck to answer when she started to kiss down my neck making it hard for me to concentrate and not take her right then. "Esme could you please take Bella's things up to my room we'll sort it out later." I started heading towards the woods that surrounded the house and called over my shoulder, "If you are worried don't be. You can ask Carlisle when he gets home". With that I took off into the forest not planning on returning for week, so I can catch up with my Isabella.

**(No one's POV)**

Everyone just stood there wondering what just happened. They all just watched as the ultimate prude, that was Edward, make out with some human girl, walk off into the woods and tell us not to worry. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter guys. Hope you like it! By the way I'm not going to bother with the point of veiws anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Esme was the first to speak. "Can you boys help me take these bags up to your brother's room?" She wasn't sure what was going on and she wasn't happy being left in the dark, but she hasn't seen her son so happy and outgoing before. She knew there was more going on than they realize, so she decided to do as Edward said and ask Carlisle when he got home.

"Hold on Esme, you can't be serious. We don't know who this girl is, or what she is doing here. Edward has clearly lost his mind being involved with this human and we are just supposed to encourage him! Think of the danger this could put us in!" Rosalie was practically yelling. She was not with this situation one bit and will not stand for it to continue. Edward has been alone too long and has lost it. If he wanted company so bad Tanya was readily available whenever he asked. Instead he gone out to get some human to satisfy his needs. He knows this could put us all endanger if she finds out about us, but obviously it doesn't matter as long as he gets his next fix. And if he thinks I'm going to stand for this shit and play house with a human he's got another thing coming.

"Yea Esme, I agree with Rosalie. Edwards's infatuation with this human is dangerous for all of us and I think we should stop this before it gets out of hand." Jasper was trying to reason with this. It is clearly dangerous for us to be so involved with being a human and I will not have my Alice anywhere near possible danger. However, I got a clear insight into what those two were feeling and there was a strong sense of love and devotion coming off them in waves. And as much as I wish for my brother's happiness, I cannot risk my Alice being in any danger.

"Forget about danger! Edward is mine and she needs to keep her gritty hands to herself! I'll tear that bitch apart if she doesn't stay away from him!" Tanya looked pissed, but she had every right to be. No one was taking her Edward away from her and she'll make sure the little slut won't stay around for long.

"How about we all calm down. This is Edward we're talking about. He would never do anything to endanger his family. And for the first time since I meet him, he looks happy. Why can't we be happy for him right now and then ask questions when he gets back." Kate didn't see what the problem was. Of course she was confused and a little sad that he won't be with Tanya, but I already knew that wasn't gone happen. The only reason I really encouraged Tanya's behavior is because if her and Edward are together we would our adoptive family more. But if he is happy with this human then that's good for him. It's not like we can't turn her into a vampire later.

"How could you say that Kate. You know he belongs to Tanya. There is no reason for the little shit to be here." Is she serious with this shit? Kate can do what she wants, but Irina is going to stick by their sister on this. Tanya has been after Edward for the better part of a century now. She will get him eventually, but first that little bitch has to go.

"This is so frustrating. I can't see anything having to do that girl. And since Edward is with her, I can't see him either." Alice tried not to scream, but then she came off as whining. That little shit was stopping me from seeing my brother and my family. If this is how it's going to be on a regular basis with her then she has to go I can't stand to have my visions blocked.

"Hey Everyone, Kate's right. Let's all settle down. We can talk to Edward when he gets back. There really is no issue here. So what if she is human, we can change her later." Carman's words were supposed to be soothing, but it just made the uproar worse. I mean, I don't see what the problem is. Obviously, this girl makes Edward happy. Edward always said he was going to wait for his mate to come around before he started any kind of romantic relationship. So what if his mate turned out to be human. We were all human once. Really what is the problem?

"Now that is enough." Eleazar's voice rang throughout the clearing. "We are not discussing this now. We will do as Edward said and talk to Carlisle when he get home. I don't care if you don't like the situation or not, we will not decide anything without Carlisle. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded their head. They didn't look happy, but I couldn't care less. I didn't like the situation either, but Carmen was right. I have never seen Edward so happy before, and if this human is what he wants then so be it. We can always change her later. And if this is just a fling, who are we to judge when Tanya, Irina, and Kate do the same thing. Sure he is exposing himself, but I have known Edward a while and I know he would never do anything to hurt his family. I trust him.

"Now that that is settled, could you boys please carry these bags up to Edward's room? They can sort things out when they get back, so don't even think about opening and snooping through her bags. They are her private property and if I smell any of your scents near her clothes or the zippers on those bags, you will suffer the consequences." They all dropped their heads looking sheepish because they've been caught, and they agreed. I know they would never disobey me, but I follow them up the stairs anyway to be sure. They are going to have to learn that they are going to have to respect someone's privacy and personal space.

No one was happy with this, they all knew that the discussion would have to wait until Carlisle got home. Hopefully he can shed some light on this.

* * *

**Reviews. Reviews.**

**But don't ask what happens next. the Vampires are pretty much the same as SM's but I have a little surprise. The title will finally make since.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the grammar, sentence structure, and whatever else is wrong with it. I am terrible at writing. I just like to tell stories.**

**Hopefully this gives you a little insight without giving to much away. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight characters. I own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Just got off work and I now am headed home. I have to admit that I have been deliberately working extra hours at work, so I wouldn't have to come home. I mean I love my family. I'm blessed to have them, but since the Denali's practically live with us things aren't the same. The girls are always out shopping finding more things to put in the house, trying to redecorate everyone's room, the living room, the kitchen, trying to add onto the house. Their basically destroying all of Esme's hard work. The boys are constantly out, it's their way staying out of the house. And my poor Esy (Easy), she sits around the house helpless to the destruction to all her work. I know she has Eleazar and ` I know she wants to indulge the children because they get bored sometimes, even if it is at her expense. That's the reason I'm going home now, to be with my wife. I miss her and maybe I can distract her a bit.

I pull into the driveway to see my Esy sitting on the front steps with a worried expression. She's trying to hide it, but I know my wife.

"Hello love. How are you today?"

"It was very interesting love. Do you mind explaining to me why some strange human girl came here asking for our eldest son? Or why said son is with the girl in the woods doing heavens know what." She had the look on her face that says _I want answers and I want them now_.

I had to freeze for a moment. Edward is with a girl? A human girl? That doesn't sound like Edward at all. He would never risk us by getting involved with a human. In fact, he would never get involved with another woman. Unless?

"Are you sure the girl was human sweetheart?" I had to be sure.

"Yes Carl. I heard her heartbeat. She had pink rosy cheeks and she was a little more flushed than pale skin." Well that didn't help.

"What did she look like?" I wonder if the heartbeat and color is a part of the package.

"Well she had light brown hair, kind of like mahogany, brown eyes, about 5'6-5'8." That sounds about right.

"Ok love. I think I know what's going on, but please let's go inside. I want to tell the family all of it together." I put my hand on her back and lead her to the door.

As soon as I step into the house I'm bombarded with questions and demands of taking action. I walk past all of them and went to the loveseat in the corner of the room. I know they are upset, but this is ridiculous. I guess that's the price of living with a bunch of know-it-alls.

The more they talk the angrier I get. After about the hundredth time I heard them call Edward a "jerk", "stupid", and a "selfish a**" I reached my limit.

"Everybody sit down and Shut up!" I rarely, if ever, yelled so they know not that I meant business and left no place to argue. I don't care if they are upset, no one insults my son that way.

When everyone was seated, I continued. "Now that everyone has calmed down let's get a few things straight. First of all, you all know nothing about what is going; therefore, don't go and make assumptions because, more times than not, you are completely wrong. Secondly, Edward is your brother/cousin and you all know that he would never do anything to hurt this family. Third, even if Edward is infatuated with this girl, you all will respect his choice and accept this girl with open arms. Edward has always respected your decisions even if he didn't agree he respected your wishes and even helped you. Now why can't you afford him the same courtesy?" They all hung their heads down in shame (besides Eleazar and Carman because they already came to this conclusion, Kate bowed because she still had some doubts) because they know I'm right. What they are doing is not fair to their brother/cousins when he didn't question them. It was time for us to do the same for him. "Lastly, I can promise you that you have nothing to worry about from this girl. Our family is in no danger from her knowing what we are because she is not human."

Apparently this caused them more stress. I guess the unknown is more aggravating then the other option. Again their being a bunch of know-it-alls.

"Shut up and let me finish!" There was immediate silence, but I'm guessing the look on my face conveys how pissed off they're making me.

"Now, as I was saying. She is not human, so she is not a threat because she has to keep her own identity. No, I will not tell you what she is. It is up to Edward and Bella to decide if you should know or not, for it is their business. There is one thing to keep in mind. She may not be a threat to our secret, but she is very cable of hurting you all physically-"

"If she can hurt us then shouldn't we get be wary of her. I mean we know nothing about this girl Carlisle. And from your description of her, she is dangerous. And do you know this girl?" Of Jasper would come to this conclusion. But, he is right. Bella can be very dangerous and soon so will Edward.

"Did we not open our arms to you and Alice when you showed up out of nowhere having information about our family? We welcomed you both into the family with open arms when we knew nothing about you, yet you had so much information on us. How is this any different?" That shut him up real quick. However, Rosalie was going to interrupt me again, but I'm not having it. "The next person who interrupts me I will stop and you will have to wait until Edward gets back to answer any questions. And knowing those two, you won't get many answers." I was met with silence. "The reason Edward and I have not told you this before is because of this moment here. You all become irrational when it comes to drastic changes, and we honestly did not want to deal with it." They kept their mouths shut because they know I'm right and that I will keep my promise to not say one more word.

"Bella is dangerous in her own way. She and Edward enjoy their privacy and do not appreciate people prying into their personal life. Also, do not piss her off because she will not hesitate to put you in your place. Don't bother complaining to Edward because more than likely he will back her up. I can't do anything about it either, so don't come to me. Point is all of you are going to have to learn about personal space and to mind your own business because you don't want piss either of them off or you will regret it." I really hope they will listen and leave them alone. They have no idea how dangerous those two are. Especially when they are working together.

* * *

**I'm really trying to write this without giving anything away yet. Try and guess the reactions in the next chapter when Edward and Bella finally comes home.**

**Reviews. Reviews.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys sorry it took me so long to post another chapter, but I am doing my best just bear with me and I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight just this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Edward its been three days, and as much as I love the fact that we have spent our time having sex, we really need to get started with your transformation" God knows I missed him like crazy and it has been amazing catching up on missed time but we both know that I have to hold back in order not to hurt him which kind of dampens the wild and feral feeling to the love making. After his transformation he will be as durable and strong as I am.

"I know love. I just missed you so much. I couldn't stand to be away from you for another second. The time apart has been agony." I knew she was right, but I couldn't help it. I needed her. I wanted to postpone my transformation until I was a little content with my time catching up with her. I know I will be going through the transformation for some time and then we will have to go back to my family where we will be questioned relentlessly. I just wanted to connect with my love again before that happened. I also know that they will come looking for me soon and if they show up at the wrong time then there will be hell to pay.

"I know love but the sooner we get through this the sooner we can fully connect. There are so many things to go through after you wake up, and at the rate we are going, we will be interrupted before we get through it all."

" Alright, alright, alright, I know what you mean. How is this suppose to happen? Is this going to be like the vampire transformation or is it more painful? How long is the transformation going to take?"

"It is a hell of a lot more painful. However, you won't really notice it. While your going through the transformation you will also be recieving my memories since our time apart. It will be as if you are living through them yourself."

"That sounds great seeing as how I have never been able to see into that pretty little head of yours." She rolled her eyes at me knowing how much I have been longing to see her mind and she has been purposefully keeping me out. "So, what do I have to look forward to?"

"I have been training all this time trying to master all the powers that we have. Yes, we will have all the same powers and there are a lot of them, so by reliving my memories you will also learn how to use and control those powers. It is better this way so you don't get blindsided when you wake up and have all this power but don't know how to use it. It could cause us a lot of problems if you lose control. Also, it is quite challenging trying to master most of them and it will take some time to get through it all. How long it takes is up to you, for, until you yourself learn how to master it all and then finish going through my memories, you will stay alseep and deeply into the transformation." There was more for him to learn than just about powers. He will also have greater strength, senses, and reflexes, but I will let that be a surprise.

"That is a lot to take in and I can't wait to go tjrough all of this, but I feel horrible that you had to do this all alone. I wish I could have been there for you,went through the training, and discovered knew possible powers with you. It's really not fair at all to you." Seeing that she was about to protest I continued. "Yes, yes, I know that you prefer it that way so you don't be distracted, or, if I were with you, deal my cautious, overeactive tendicies. But that doesn't stop me from feeling horrible"

"You are right, I wouldn't want to deal with any of that and thank heavens that I didn't. You will understand everything once you experience it first hand then you tell me what you think. If you notice something that I didn't. If you found a new way of doing things. You will see things my way but that does not mean you cannot make your own judgements and try things differently. I don't know all that will happen, just know that while you go through this transformation I will not leave you side for a moment." I will cast a sheild surrounding our area while I go through all that I have learned about our powers and information that he mat recieve in case he has any questions when he wakes up.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be. See ya on the other side sweet cheeks." I said with a wink.

I smirked a him and leaned forward to sink my teeth into his neck.

* * *

**Reviews. Reviews. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
